Their Mother's Gifts
by Wayward Fool
Summary: Lily Potter did all she could for her children. That Halloween, she saved her triplets using a blood ritual, consolidating her power and love within them. The day before their tenth birthday, the neglected children are shocked by letters from their mother
1. Prelude, The Choices She Made

A/N: Hello again readers! This new plot sprung into my mind at one o'clock in the morning some time ago and whilst trying to ignore it, it grew. I spent a night writing and the ideas just flowed and now I have committed myself to writing it.

To those who have read my earlier fics I apologise. While I _do_ have every intention of completing Finding Harry and Learning to Live, my interests and experiences in the Fandom have changed so much since I last updated that I need to overhaul the storylines and work out where I'm going.

_This_ though is one of the plotlines I had been dying to see done differently. Yes, the Potter Sibling bit has been thoroughly overworked, but I hope to bring about my own storylines and besides, who doesn't like reading interesting fics?

No pairings are planned as this fic will be based around their lives starting from the day before their tenth birthdays. Hopefully it will continue through the whole of first year and we'll see what happens after that.

**Summary: **Lily Potter did all she could for her children. That fateful Halloween she saved her triplets using a blood ritual, consolidating her power and love within the three siblings. The day before their tenth birthday, the neglected children are shocked by letters from their mother.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the world of J.K Rowling and the story written is an adaptation of her work. The new plot ideas were created by myself inside J.K's sandbox. Original ideas and characters are owned by me. I am profiting in any way from this work of fiction.

Feedback is welcome, updates will be weekly!

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter One: Prelude, The Choices She Made**

In the quiet Manor of James and Lily Potter at Godric's Hollow, the five occupants of the house have been settled in bed for many hours already. The night is balmy, unseasonably warm and Lily Potter cannot sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Lily turned off the tap and brought the glass to her lips, sipping the water in an attempt to cool herself down and settle her stomach. She felt extreme unease and her brow was settled in a frown, her teeth worrying at her lower lip.

Tonight was Halloween. It had always been a joyous occasion for herself and the Marauders and for the first time since their Sixth Year, it was not spent in close proximity to each other. All of them were strewn across Europe involved in a desperate war, and only James and she were really safe. The Fidelius was strong and she was glad, if a bit hesitant, that Peter was doing everything he could to protect her family.

Lily's teeth continued worrying at her lip and she set down the glass, walking with deliberate steps up the stairs and toward the nursery. She opened the door, intending to just check on the crib, but instead she walked fully into the room and gazed down at her family.

Harry lay flat on his back, mouth open slightly and forehead twisted in a frown. Lily, concerned he was having a nightmare, gently stroked his smooth skin and the boy immediately relaxed and tilted his head to her touch. Finally, a smile lit up her face and she gazed at the other occupants of the crib.

Rosalind had her hand curled in Harry's, clutching to her brother's left side for all she was worth. She seemed completely happy and Lily smiled at the picture, it seemed Rosalind drew strength from her eldest brother. Lily smiled at the baby that carried on her recently torn-apart family. Her parents had just three weeks ago been murdered by the Dark side and she still grieved for them. Her mother's family had held to the tradition of naming their daughters for flora for going on seven generations. She also loved that it was such a strong name, for the rose and for the heroine in As You Like It.

Clutched to Harry's right side, in a very similar position to that of Rosalind, was William. Although the youngest by a few hours, little William was growing faster than the other two, and she believed she'd chosen the right name for the lad. Her strong protector.

Harry was their leader, she could see that already. Her three little triplets would be strong, she felt sure. All three had exhibited amazing power already, and she and James had already had to place blocks first on Harry then a few months later on Rosie and Will. She had balked at the thought of denying her babies their full capabilities, but James had been immensely worried about them hurting themselves and had found in an old Potter Book a long forgotten power block which Lily was pleased with.

The block would gradually release controlled amounts of their original power back to the owner. Every six months the block would filter out power. The thing about the block which had surprised her was that it nurtured the blocked power. The magic stored would get no use behind the block and would grow more potent and work to replenish the gradually depleting supply. At the age of ten, the block would disappear despite the doubled, almost tripled amount of power locked behind the block and would release it back to the child in one hit.

It was not painful. Each would go through a night of feverish dreams, or a "Night of Enlightenment" as the book had told them and each would come out with a growth spurt and the added bonus of releasing dormant gifts of the family lines.

Her triplets would be powerful and strong. They would be leaders, she felt sure, and she hoped she was around to watch them grow.

The thought brought her back to her unease. It was nearing midnight and with a sudden calmness she realised she would not live to see another full day. She'd never see a sunrise again or see her children grow into handsome and powerful men and women.

She'd only ever had two of these moments before in her life. The first was when she had received her Letter and her parents had instantly believed it was a joke; her sister had taunted her as a 'Freak' and her logical mind had rejected the idea. But then a silence had come over her as she stared at the letter and knew for certain that her path led her to Hogwarts and magic, and that she would be immensely happy.

The second time had been in her sixth year. James Potter was a jerk. He was a selfish and arrogant bully and there was nothing beneath the surface. He played pranks, he goofed off and still got higher scores than many hard-working students and he held no compassion for other people and held to the prejudices of society.

And then she had seen him one morning at dawn with Sirius and Peter helping a very drawn and sickly-looking Remus into the Common Room and he spoke to them all kindly and had lain Remus on the sofa. He'd said to the amber-eyed boy "Well, that was a bad one. But I was reading a Potions Journal and there's been a breakthrough in the search for a cure. They say when they've completed the tests, the potion will let you keep your mind, and then we can all enjoy the Moon properly, eh? You won't be alone. You won't have to feel helpless behind Moony!"

The other three had smiled tiredly at his enthusiasm and warmth and she'd realised Remus was a werewolf (she'd had her suspicions) and James and the others knew. And they helped him. And James was reading journals of his most hated subject for Remus and he sounded so normal, so down-to earth she couldn't help but be attracted to his soft and passionate voice.

And she'd known that they would be perfect together and that she could love him with her whole heart and never regret it. She'd shocked him hilariously the next day by accepting his Daily offer for a Date. In fact, she'd shocked the entire Gryffindor table into silence.

And now she knew her time was up. And she had to tell her babies she loved them, and she had to protect them as much as she could.

Lily drew herself up and raced out the door to the bedroom, shaking James awake with wide eyes. Her love looked up at her, on full alert, and noticed her frightened features.

"Lily, what is it?!"

"James, I love you so very much. I wish we had more time… but we don't. Something terrible, _evil_, is to happen tonight, soon, and I don't think I will live past it. We have to protect the children!"

James had started at the tears in her eyes and touched her red hair, eyes widening in the same primal fear that shone from his wife's eyes. It was a deep desire to protect his children and love. He didn't question her knowledge because he trusted her implicitly.

"I love you deeply Lily-flower. I'll go downstairs and start to set up some protections; you take the nursery, alright?"

Lily nodded and they embraced, clinging to each other and desperately kissing with their full emotions of love and fear. Lily took one last look at her husband before fleeing, grabbing a piece of Muggle paper and a pen from her bedside drawers as she left. She couldn't help but gasp out a sob. It was perhaps to be the last she saw of him.

She entered the nursery and cast as many locking and repelling spells she knew. She added wards which recognised only her family. She cast traps and defences on the hallway, only allowing for her bonded and blood relatives to pass through and deactivate the spells.

She next turned and sat next to her babies in their crib, gazing at them in silence before settling down to write a hurried, but very long letter. After she finished ten precious minutes later, she took out her wand and transfigured the paper into a little silver pendant with a Lily and Stag on the face and duplicated it. A master of Charms, she knew about a time releasing spell that she then cast on all three pendants. The pendants could not be removed until the spell took effect. They would grow noticeably warm the night before their tenth birthdays and she assumed they would try to take them off. As they left their necks, they would change into her letter. She hoped most she had written was unnecessary, but she had a feeling her children would have a hard childhood. She hoped she hadn't needed to make separate letters.

Placing the three around their necks, she kissed each on their foreheads and let her tears stream down her face, before turning and collecting one of the silver rattles that were on the dresser. Transfiguring it into a crude blade, she cut each fingertip and the blood welled on her right hand. Lily stroked each child with her blood. Harry, she traced a lightning bolt on his forehead, for strength of mind and an affinity to air and fire, power and unpredictability. On Rosalind, she traced a perfect circle between her ribs where the soul symbolically resides. The circle represents continuity, strength and flawlessness and has ties to Life's Circle, which would link her daughter to the Earth. On William she chose a horizontal wavy line above his heart. It would give him calm and grace. He was growing rapidly and she knew he would have strength. The calm of Water over his heart would soften him and create a caring in him for others.

This done, she again turned the knife on herself and instead of tracing these symbols on her own skin, she lightly carved them in place.

This was a blood magic she had researched in her seventh year and never intended to use. She found the subject fascinating but entirely too risky. She had researched magical sacrifices and this ritual had been her major focus.

After the symbols were completed, she turned to her babies and fresh tears strolled down her cheeks. Kissing them again and unknowingly waking Harry, she left the nursery, passing harmlessly through the wards and spells and went downstairs to wait with her husband.

James was sat on the wooden bench in the foyer, guarding the entrance to their home. Lily sat beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her, even after seeing the blood that soaked through her nightgown and her forehead. They had spoken of the ritual three weeks ago and he'd known she would perform it.

Biting his thumb, he sat Lily up and gently swiped his blood over the lightning bolt before asking Lily to show him the other two. Before he could however, the wards dropped and he hissed in despair. He hadn't really thought that Peter would betray them. And he could feel the swell of terror and evil outside and knew it was Voldemort.

"Lily! Run upstairs to the children!" He stood quickly and sent her a look of longing before squaring his shoulders and facing the door. Lily jumped and ran up the stairs, returning his look, before the door blasted off its hinges and he prepared for the fight for his life.

Lily reached the nursery and sobbed, cutting the palm of her hand and circling the crib in her blood, distorting the circle so there was an inverted bump. Taking one last look of longing at her children and crying louder at the sight of Harry's wide green eyes, she repeated the circle around herself, her circle having its own extroverted bump in the direction of the crib.

Tensely, she listened to the shouts and spells from downstairs and when she heard the Killing Curse and no return, she cried out in horror. The high-pitched laughter told her her husbands' fate.

She felt her traps dismantled one-by-one and cried at the hopelessness of the situation. She suddenly had an idea and turned all her blood magic and evidence of the ritual invisible, hoping He would not notice them. It gave her children a better chance until aid came.

She was gazing at her children when she felt the last spell break and before her was the manically grinning Voldemort. She knew he was heartless and cruel but she couldn't help pleading.

"Please, not my babies! Spare my children; they are no threat to you! Just babies! Scan their magic, it is barely there! Harmless, harmless-"

"Be quiet, mudblood!" Voldemort snapped, before drawing his wand with a contemplative look. Before she could react, he had cast a spell to see their magic potential which came up with bellow-average levels for a child of a year. The spell could not detect the blocks where over eighty percent of their magic was stored.

Voldemort laughed.

"My destruction! My vanquishers! Pitiful creatures! None can rival the Lord Voldemort and these will be the weakest of the lot! But still, why leave them alive?"

The evil man turned his wand on Lily and she took one last look at her babies. She could not dodge or she would leave the circle and the ritual would be incomplete. Instead, she started to sit, cross-legged and the spell hit her as she was half-way sitting. Her lifeless body continued her wishes and slumped, staying within the confines of the invisible circle.

Voldemort laughed again, amused at the stupid mudblood. She hadn't even cast a spell, the wench!

If Voldemort had been able to see the Lily's blood, he would have seen it glow with golden, pink-tinged light, illuminating the lightning bolt, circle and wave. But Lily had been clever and to the naked eye, nothing changed.

Voldemort approached the crib and looked dispassionately down on the Potter Triplets. The boy in the middle was awake and his wide, startling emerald eyes gazed up at him with a fierce…disapproval?

With a snarl, he aimed and incanted the Killing Curse. If he had taken the invisibility off Lily's blood, he would have seen it yet again light up. He did see the curse hit a roiling mass of copper, gold, bronze and sapphire magic before pain unimaginable coursed through him and the nursery roof collapsed, the babies protected by a large slab of wood which fell across the crib.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Albus Dumbledore had felt the wards of the Potter Manor fail and had immediately sprung to action. Recently he had realised he was becoming too ruthless and unconcerned with death. His first thought upon hearing the alarms was that he should let events play out and send Hagrid after a short time, giving the prophecy time to come to fruition. But then he had seen in his minds eye an image of a fresh-faced Lily Evans and James Potter and the cherubic faces of three almost-identical triplets and he crumbled.

The alarms were in his mind only and to the Order members who surrounded him in the meeting, Albus Dumbledore had only stilled and stopped speaking in the middle of orders.

"Order! The Potter wards have failed, quickly report to Godric's Hollow and be prepared for battle!" It deeply concerned him he could tell the order the location of the house. Sirius Black was not at the meeting, neither was Peter Pettigrew or Remus Lupin. It seemed Black had betrayed the Potters. He found it unbelievable but in that moment could not deny the facts. The Potters had told him Black was the secret keeper. It was strangely common knowledge.

The Order appeared across the street from the house and it was silent. All could see the door which was blown off its hinges and the crumbled state of the left side of the front house. Albus knew it to be the nursery. Albus cast the _Homenum Revelio _spell and was saddened to know there were but three small signatures radiating from the destroyed nursery.

"Okay, I want scouts all over the house. Unfortunately there are only three infants alive in the nursery. See if you can find L-ily and James." The order was shocked at his stumble over Lily's name, but Minerva was the only one that knew why. As a student, Albus had frequently been visited by an inquisitive Lily, who "Just couldn't pass up the chance of speaking with the greatest Wizard of their times". They had been involved in numerous magical debates. She felt like a daughter to him.

James was found first amongst the destroyed Foyer. He had obviously put up a very powerful fight; his wand hand was burnt in the way that was typical of rapid and continuous spell-fire.

Albus, Moody, Minerva and Hagrid raced up the stairs and began clearing the debris. Lily was found next. She was bleeding from several cuts and looked peaceful, which had the adults wondering. Nobody noticed the peculiar shapes of the cuts. The blood of the ritual had vanished completely when the ritual was completed.

Hagrid chucked the large wooden section that covered the crib and unearthed the three babies. Harry had both his siblings hands held tightly and all three were huddled together. The lightning bolt was clearly visible on his forehead.

Minerva, Hagrid and himself each picked up a child and inspected them and they discovered the circle and wave on the other two.

"Albus, what could have happened?"

He stretched his senses and stumbled in shock as he felt the presence of Tom Riddle's magic. He spun on his heel, still holding Harry, to where the magic was concentrated and an evil and dark residue boiled.

A blackened patch of carpet was found when he moved aside another piece of debris and a thick, viscous slime bubbled on the floor.

Albus tested the residue and the magic and his eyes went glassy and his breath stopped.

Gasps were heard and he turned to see Sirius Black leaning in the doorway, his face stormy and grief-filled.

"Please… please tell me they are all alright. It wasn't really J-James was it?" The usually cheerful man studied the room and spotted Lily and choked again before looking at the obviously-alive children and the goo that was Voldemort.

"Mr. Black. These three children survived, if my tests are correct," Nobody needed to say that his spells were always correct, "the killing curse. Collectively, the spell rebounded on the caster and Lord Voldemort is dead."

The wizards gasped again and cried out in joy, though tinged with sadness with the loss of Lily and James still fresh in their minds.

"You, however, better explain to me really quickly the reason why the Fidelius failed. Were you not the Secret Keeper?"

Black blanched and Albus grew very disappointed and angry. But then Sirius' face turned stormy, filled with righteous anger and Albus stepped back, arms encircling Harry to protect him more.

"Fucking PETER! I'm going to… I! The little _rat!_ Traitorous, hem-kissing, weak- DEATH EATER!" The four wizards were shocked beyond belief at the curses which streamed out after his rant.

"Black! Are you saying that Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?" Moody yelled, trying to decipher the angry mutterings of the distraught man.

"Of course you imbecile! I mean, how bloody obvious did we make it that _I_ was the Keeper? How idiotic would we have to be to broadcast that knowledge? I… it's my fault! I trusted Peter… and forced James to switch, I was too obvious…"

Hagrid lumbered over to Sirius and gave the man Rosalind and the man blinked in surprise.

"Yeh couldn'ta known! Nobody knew 'oo was th' spy! We'll catch 'em, don' yeh worry!"

Dumbledore's mind had now turned to the placement of the three children. They could not remain in the Wizarding world. It was too dangerous and the three were likely to become superstars. Their fans would be damaging to their growth as normal children and he couldn't in good conscience do that to Lily's children.

"The children are to go to Lily's sister." He held up his hand at their loud protests and explained his thoughts. It took convincing, but he was sure that Petunia, being Lily's sister, was just as caring and as good a soul as the late witch.

He didn't realise how wrong he could be.

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. The Beginning, Her Letter and Advice

A/N: Phew! Thanks for your support of this story; I'm really enjoying writing it! I've had this chapter written for a while and I'm glad to finally be able to release it!

If you've any queries about the plot, suggestions about flaws and such or think you'd like to Beta this story, feel free to review and I'll get back to you!

On to the story!

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Chapter Two: The Beginning, Her Letter and Advice**

"Ingrates! I want you out of the house in an hour, no exceptions! I can't have you hanging around on a day like today!"

Three identical sets of green eyes rolled simultaneously, used to the treatment of their Aunt as they were. Today was the 30th of July and Aunt Petunia was holding a summer Garden Party, inviting many of Vernon's co-worker's wives to further his standing among the employees of Grunnings. As was usual when anyone outside the Dursley family came to Privet Drive, the three startlingly similar triplets were forced out of the house and were not to return until the next day.

Harry Potter groaned and rolled off the highest bunk on the triple storied bed. He landed lightly on the floor of the room and almost wished he didn't have to leave the house again today. Almost. Because unbeknownst to their relatives, all three held a job and had plenty of money to service their weekly needs.

It had been a stroke of pure luck on Harry's part. Forced to take them to the zoo with the family a year ago, Uncle Vernon had sat Harry down inside the Reptile Pavilion and ordered him to remain there until he could be collected. Rosie and Will had been similarly placed around the zoo as Harry could only assume Vernon wanted to make them feel lonely and cause less trouble.

Harry had been sitting at the bench for an hour before a middle aged man had sat beside him, wearing the outfit of a zoo keeper.

"Are you interested in reptiles, lad?"

Nine year old Harry had looked up at the man and nodded furiously. He was intensely curious about all creatures and had discovered his strange and secret gift only months ago. He could speak to snakes. The gift saddened and delighted him. Neither Rosie nor Will had the gift and it was one of the only things they didn't share.

"Yes sir. I love them. I love all animals!" Harry, usually shy, saw an opportunity to perhaps learn more and took it with both hands.

"Well come on then. I'm going to take you behind the scenes, how about that?" Harry's eyes had lit up and he had followed behind the man into a room full of open-aired tanks full of snakes and lizards.

"These are the reptiles we decided not to display for the time being. We rotate them so the public can view different species every time they come to the zoo. Would you like to hold one?"

Eagerly, Harry accepted a three foot long black snake that shone in the lights above them. The snake happily curled around Harry's body and he sighed in pleasure, the snake's soft scales sliding comfortingly over his threadbare clothes and exposed skin.

The zoo keeper, Ben Phillips, spent the next hour presenting all sorts of snakes to him. The man was impressed and eventually asked if he wanted to come over during holidays and work with him. Harry had agreed instantly, but then told him of his siblings and he had agreed to help them keep occupied also.

And so the nine year olds gained an unofficial apprenticeship at the zoo, rotating through the care of different animals until they had learnt to care for almost every harmless species in the zoo. After two weeks of volunteering, Ben had offered a small allowance for their work and from then on their life at the Dursleys was not as straining.

Grinning, Harry looked over at his sister and brother who were still lying in bed, though their eyes were open and frowning.

"C'mon you guys! We haven't been to the zoo in a week! Ben said the chimpanzee babies would be old enough for us to care for now!" Harry grinned and shook the rickety bed, forcing the other two to groan and for Rosie to chuck a pillow at his head with mock outrage. Smiling, Harry left to go quickly have a shower and change into clothes which he wouldn't actually wear to the zoo. One of the first things they had done with their money was to buy some clothes that fit them.

Harry was a short boy for his age. He was pale in complexion and his eyes seemed to bug out of his slightly gaunt face. His hair was a continuous mess of black and no matter how many times Aunt Petunia cut it or ordered him to comb it, it did not want to lie flat. He wore circular glasses which had been on special at the store and his messy hair often moved to display a curious lightning-shaped scar which even now had a red colouring to it.

He finished changing and walked by Rosalind on her way to the bathroom. She was the same height as him and wore her eyes the same as he, large, green and glittering. She too had black hair but it hung in uncontrolled waves down her back, reaching down to her waist. Aunt Petunia hated her hair more than Harry's as she complained it was too long and too much of an eyesore. Rosie's cheeks were a white as his own but her lips were fuller and held a soft red tinge.

Entering their room, the smallest bedroom in the house, he sat on the wooden chair in the room and smiled at his brother. William was very tall for a boy his age and both Rosie and Harry were both envious. He looked intimidating until you looked into his green eyes which held such softness that it melted the hearts of all the women in the room who just wanted to hug him. His hair was the duplicate of Harry's, if slightly longer. If not for their differences in height, they would be identical.

Harry stood out the most of his siblings and at times Harry wished he didn't. Being the eldest, Uncle Vernon took his frustrations out on him the most and he was often thrown into the cupboard under the stairs as punishment. His need for glasses were a cause for punishment also, because they had cost money. His scar was a curious shape and attracted attention which also drew punishment. His differences from his siblings only got him in trouble but eventually Harry had come to appreciate them. Rosalind and William escaped much of the Dursleys torment and Harry would do anything to protect them.

They left the house shortly afterwards and walked a mile into the small town. There, they stopped at the public toilets and changed into their newer clothes and tugged on zoo keeper khaki shirts. They hopped on a bus and exited to find themselves in front of Chessington Zoo.

XOXOXOXOXO

It was lunch at the zoo before they were told to leave, as the zoo keepers knew it was their birthdays tomorrow. Each of the triplets had been given gifts and a small celebration was held for them in the rec room. All three were extremely touched and emotional as it had been the first birthday party they had ever had.

They decided to spend the rest of the day at the park and bought food from a Diner nearby. They sat curled around each other as they often did. All three had become dependant on each others touch as they had only ever received love from each other.

It was Will that noticed it first. He was lying on his back with his head resting on Harry's stomach when he noticed the hotness that was spreading near his collarbone. Reaching up, his hand brushed over the pendant all three had always worn and he frowned at how unnaturally hot the metal was.

"Hey, are your pendants feeling hot?" Both Rosalind and Harry sat up and touched their hands to the pendants, both nodding and frowning.

"It's odd. We're under the shade of the tree, they shouldn't be so hot." William looked at the pendant he wore and wished he could take it off. He loved it, as it was a connection to his siblings and he hoped from his parents, but it could sometimes be irritating wearing it constantly.

He looked up at Rosalind who had done the impossible. She had slowly lifted the chain from around her neck with wide eyes. Both Harry and Will shared a look and immediately removed the pendants from their neck. All three brought the pendants together and there was a blue light and suddenly they were not holding pendants any more.

Three identical folded letters were now clutched between their fingers. Harry couldn't believe his eyes and wondered if he was dreaming. Metal pendants did _not_ suddenly change into letters. Rosalind, who was the most reckless of the three, shrugged and opened the letter, looking straight to the bottom to see who it was from and was suddenly overcome by tears.

She looked up with glittering eyes and silently told them to open their letters. Harry broke the seal and opened the old paper and looked at the bottom to see in black ink a name he hadn't seen written for a long time. **Lily Potter.**

Stifling a sob, Harry sat heavily. Each sibling sat back to back and hesitantly, then greedily, read their letters.

_To my darling Harry, Rosalind and William,_

_I know with certainty that as you read this I will have been absent from your lives for many years. It would be my dearest wish that this letter had not been needed but I must accept the fact that I will not live past the night._

_I write this from the floor of your nursery. Firstly, I must explain to you who you are. I do not know of what will happen if you survive but forgive me if you already know of what I am about to tell you. I hope Sirius, Remus or Minerva were able to care for you, but I fear that you will be placed with Petunia and I know how terrible your life at her hands could be._

_I was frequently told by my sister that I was a 'Freak'. This is not true. I am not a freak but I am special. I have always seen my talent as a gift and with my last acts I am gifting my abilities to you._

_You, my children, are wizards and witches. All three of you posses magic. Behind the world of Muggles (non-magical people) is another, truly wonderful world. Wizarding Britain is kept secret from muggles and is hidden well. But under enchantments and spells is a world where the unimaginable is possible and people like us are taught to use magic and live very different lives._

_As I write this that world is torn apart by a war. The war between good and evil has ravaged my world and torn apart countless families. Lord Voldemort has gathered an army of dark creatures and wizards and what they do to good and innocent muggles and wizards is truly terrifying and abhorrent._

_But the light is not lost. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of my school Hogwarts continues to battle against the dark forces and has saved countless lives. He is the head of a resistance group call The Order of the Phoenix and your father and I are members of it. Until a few weeks ago we fought on the front lines to protect our peaceful way of life._

_But then a Seer created a prophecy. The Headmaster did not tell anyone of it but Voldemort discovered half of its contents. It foretold of a power the Dark Lord knew not and a bond that could not be shattered. It told of One who could vanquish Him and of two lieutenants who would aid him in his quest. All three would be powerful beyond measure and the One would be Gifted with Two Magics. We do not know what this means. They would be born as the seventh month dies._

_Only you three fit the prophecy. I am so terrified for you. I believe that when you grow up you will be strong and very powerful. But I wish for you to not focus on this Prophecy. You must care for each other above all else. Love each other. Support each other. For without the strength of your family your life would be that of one unlived._

_Tonight is Halloween. We have been hidden under a Charm but we have been betrayed. Peter Pettigrew was one of our closest friends but he has given our location to the Dark. _

_One of the main reasons I have for writing this letter is to tell you about something of great importance to you right this moment. Your magic as children was so powerful that your father and I placed a block on eighty percent of your gifts. It sounds terrible to write it out like this but believe me when I say that you would have truly harmed yourselves if not for the gradual release of your magic._

_Every six months a portion of your blocked magic has been released back into your core. However, the binding we chose is different. With each release, half that of the magic that is released is replenished behind the block. Your magic has been growing steadily for almost ten years and tomorrow it will be released back unto you._

_It will be uncomfortable. The book tells us you will undergo a Night of Enlightenment at midnight tonight. We do not know what will happen. But the dreams will put you into a feverish state and you _must_ be in a safe place as you will be defenceless until you awake._

_This ritual will release dormant gifts from your family lines. I am a Muggleborn witch meaning I inexplicitly was born magical to a family of muggles. Nobody is sure how we are born. It is my belief that I come from a line of Squibs, people born into magical families without the talent of accessing their magical cores._

_If this is the case you may end up with more gifts than we believed. We have searched through the Potter histories (your father was a Pureblood) and have found mention of Telepaths, Metamorphmagi and Empaths in his family. It does not mean you will receive these gifts if you are not capable. It also does not mean these are the only gifts from the Potter line you could receive._

_I would like to clarify, as it is not self-explanatory, what a Metamorphmagus is. One with this gift is able to change their appearance at will. It is a form of shape shifting and very rare. Only the Black family line has consistently produced metamorphmagi and currently only the very young Nymphradora Tonks has the ability._

_You must be in a safe place tonight at midnight. You will receive an extraordinary amount of magic tonight and you may have problems controlling it. You will not be able to readily access all of it, as you are untrained, but in moments of diffuculty, your full power can emerge. _

_Today I wish for you to travel to Diagon Alley. It is located on Charing Cross Road in London and can be accessed through The Leaky Cauldron, a run down-looking pub which can only be seen by those who know of the magical world. You will have to politely ask Tom the Barkeep (if he still owns the place) to help you through to Diagon Alley._

_Do not; under any circumstances tell anyone your names. It might not be safe. Cover distinguishing marks in case your faces are known. And if I think I'm right, you boys will look like carbon copies of James so you will be easily recognised._

_Once in Diagon Alley ask where Gringotts is. It is run by Goblins. In case you do not know them or have never seen them, they look frightening and are ruthless bankers. Be extremely polite._

_You may not have a key to your vaults with you. If not, ask to use a Blood Parchment. It will verify your identity and they will make new keys for you. I have set up each of you with a Trust Fund in which 1000 galleons is kept. At the beginning of your First Year at Hogwarts (tuition is already payed for there, you will receive a letter on your eleventh birthdays) another 1000 will be transferred from the Family Vault (only accessible to you with your Magical Guardian – whoever they may be – present, or until you are sixteen) and then every birthday 1000 will be placed there until your sixteenth. This should cover the expenses of your school supplies and plenty of missed birthday presents from us._

_I know it is terrible. I can hardly believe I am thinking like this, but I _feel_ and _know_ you will have to make this journey on your own. I truly wish I could be there for you. You must always know I love you completely and utterly. The moment I fell pregnant I have lived in a daze of happiness despite the war because of the life that lived and was nurtured inside me. I am so grateful that you will have each other. It is my hope that you will be close. I had always wished for my sister and I to be best friends but it was not to be._

_After collecting money (Seventeen silver Sickles to a gold Galleon, twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. You will need about fifty Galleons. You should of course take whatever you want to buy anything else you need) head over to Flourish and Blotts and go to the counter. Carefully ask the storekeeper to pick up a basket of books that are on hold. The name is H.R.W Evans._

_After this, please find somewhere safe to ride out your tenth birthday. I believe I may also have made the situation much worse tonight. I have preformed a ritual which will give each of you the gift of my magic and strengthen your link to the elements. I do not have time to explain this more, and it will not be a problem until Halloween of your first year. Ten years after the ritual was cast. Before this time, you must go to Professor Fillius Flitwick who I have asked to keep a copy of a research paper I completed in my seventh year at Hogwarts. It will explain much of what I have done. Your scars are the key._

_That is all the instructions I have left. I truly wish we had grown together. I wish that I was there for your second birthday, and especially for your tenth. No matter the situation, remember to trust yourselves. Always know that James and I love you so very dearly and that we are watching over you. We will __always__ love you for who you are. No matter what decisions you make, I would have supported you. Be proud to be a Potter and an Evans. Love life. Live to the fullest. Your father would wish me to tell you to prank like there is no tomorrow. I of course disagree. Maybe._

_You can trust Albus Dumbledore with many things, but do not let him manipulate you. Trust Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin. Although, if I am right, they have not met you or raised you, they love you. Harry, Sirius (or Padfoot as he is known) is your Godfather, Remus is yours William and Minerva McGonagall is your Godmother Rosalind. I am so grateful we did not officially make Peter your Godfather._

_Do what makes you happy. Learn all that you can for knowledge opens doors that ignorance cannot. Be courageous. Be kind and gentle. Be one step ahead of those who mean you harm and allow yourself to be curious!_

_I love you desperately and with my whole heart,_

_Lily Potter_

All three were sobbing by the time they finished their letters. The concept of magic was so foreign at first Harry had not believed it. But the more his mother spoke of it, the more he believed it to be true.

Harry turned and put his arms around Will and Rosie and they clung to each other and him. They cried for the world which was being torn apart by this Voldemort. They cried for their mother who was doing everything she could to protect them. They cried for the lives they could have lived. They cried because they finally knew for certain their mother loved them and that she wasn't a terrible person like their Aunt had told them.

XOXXOXOXOX

They reached Charing Cross Road at two o'clock. They had walked into a discount store and bought baseball caps, sunglasses and clothes that looked reasonably ordinary. They walked down the street and Rosalind pointed out random people that wore robes of different colours and left the distinct impression on them that they were out of place. Wizards.

Finally William jerked them to a stop and gazed at an old-fashioned pub that stood between two much taller buildings. It stuck out like a sore thumb to them and Harry noticed nobody paid it any attention. Except for a blond woman who wore a robe. She walked right in.

Bracing themselves mentally, Harry led them inside the pub and he assessed the place. It was a bit dark and looked exactly how he thought a pub would look. Only five people other than the barkeep were in the room and all were focused on their meals, drinks or papers in front of them.

Rosalind grabbed Harry's hand and he looked into her eyes and saw for the first time in a long time, fear. He squeezed her hand comfortingly and glanced at William who offered a smile. They were almost ten, yes, but after the independent lives they had led it had of course made them mature beyond their years.

As one, they moved to the barkeep and Harry cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir, but would you please open the way to Diagon Alley? My mother told us to go to Gringotts and, well; we can't get into the Alley ourselves. She said to ask for Tom." Harry had guessed it had something to do with magic and he felt he had believably bluffed his way through his explanations. He hoped this was Tom and he hadn't retired years ago.

The man peered at them kindly and set down the glass he'd been cleaning before walking around the bar to stand beside them.

"Of course young sirs, miss! I am Tom and I will help you go through. What be your names?" They walked out a door and were faced with a brick wall. William tensed, thinking it was perhaps a trap of some sort.

"I am Barry, this is Bill and this is Willow! I'm terribly excited; this is the first time I've been to Diagon Alley without mother!" Harry answered, lying smoothly, having years of practice with his family.

Tom grinned and shook each of their hands before tapping a wooden stick to a bunch of seemingly random bricks and then the wall _moved._

Rosalind's grip on his hand got much tighter and Will moved slightly behind Harry. Though Harry wasn't as big as Will, Harry had always protected his little brother. He was the oldest, they'd been told, and Will the youngest. And Harry had taken the job of big brother very seriously.

Before their eyes a brightly lit street appeared, full of strange animals and shops and people wearing both robes and normal – muggle – clothes. Harry came out of his wonderment and nodded his thanks to Tom, asking which way it was to Gringotts, claiming he had forgotten as it had been a year since he had been there. Tom said to walk straight down the Alley and he would find a large snowy-white building guarded by a Goblin.

They walked quickly. Their mother's warning about being recognised was still very fresh in their minds and each had agreed to do these tasks quickly. They came to what was obviously Gringotts and ascended the stairs, trying not to gape at the strange sight of the goblin. Luckily they all wore sunglasses so they contented themselves with just staring.

Inside, after reading the foreboding message, they went quickly to an open desk and Harry cleared his throat. They had all agreed it would be best for the eldest to speak.

"May I help you sirs and miss?" The goblin looked down at them piercingly and Rosalind shivered, still gripping Harry's hand.

"Yes thank you. We do not have our vault keys and wish to use a Blood Parchment to gain a new one each."

The goblin raised its bushy eyebrow and again stared at them, before reaching below his desk and pulling out three perfectly clean sheets of parchment. He placed them in front of each of them and offered Harry a silver knife.

"Just a drop is necessary. Mr…?"

Dropping his voice a little, Harry leant closer to the goblin.

"Please, we wish to remain anonymous. I am Harry, this is Rosalind and this is William. Potter." The effect was instantaneous. The Goblin jerked backwards but immediately righted himself, acting as if he hadn't been perfectly dignified.

"Of course Mr. Marks." The Goblin winked slowly at him. Harry grinned.

Each dropped their blood on the parchment and with their identities verified, was given a key each. The Goblin called for another which led them into dark tunnels and to a cart. The goblin stopped the cart at a platform and gestured for each of them to get out and Harry saw there were three identical doors on the platform, each with the numbers 901, 902 and 903 respectively engraved near a lock.

Glancing at his key, he moved to Vault nine hundred and one and opened it to reveal piles of gold, mounds of Sickles and a truly ridiculous amount of bronze Knuts. He turned and saw the other two doing the same.

"We'll each take twenty five Galleons out. That way, we'll have the 50 Galleons we need and twenty five to spare. Sound good?"

"Of course. Sounds like a plan." William walked inside as did Rosie and Harry followed suit. He counted out twenty one Galleons and then sixty eight Sickles and picked up an extra ten Knuts over the twenty five Galleons they were collecting. It'd probably help to have smaller change for littler purchases.

All three were grinning when they left Gringotts after the thrilling ride back up and the fact that they had money to burn. The raced around the Alley and found Flourish and Blotts and none saw the curious eyes of Minerva McGonagall as she went about her monthly shopping.

They entered the book store with enthusiasm, wanting to buy everything they saw, but Harry forced them to calm down and approach the counter. The man behind the counter was fairly old and had a crazy head of grey frizzy hair which reminded Rosalind of Einstein.

"Can I help you young sirs, miss?" It was completely strange for the three to be addressed like this, and it had been that way ever since entering the Wizarding world. It was very formal and polite.

"Yes sir, we've come to pick up a basket that would have been put on hold for close to ten years please." The man's eyes widened and he grinned, without even asking for the name he swept into the back room and returned with a heavy-looking basket wrapped in a red ribbon.

"H.R.W Evans?! It has been so long since this was placed but the woman who placed it told me it would be almost ten years until it was picked up! I am intensely curious about the contents and who you children are; it's been a great mystery for the staff here!" The man beamed jovially at them and this exchange had caught the attention of a few shoppers near them. All looked interested and not hostile but Harry felt a growing sense of panic.

"O-oh I'm not sure my mother really wanted us to stick around, just pay for the basket and go…"

"Nonsense my boy! You _must_ tell me all about the mystery! Here, that'll be 50 Galleons; apparently, I've never seen what's inside! Only the price tag on the outside! My boss never told me what was inside it and now he's gone!"

Harry handed over the Galleons quickly and Will picked up the basket, which was surprising light, and Rosalind tried to turn away but ran right into a tall man with black greasy hair and black robes. The fall knocked her cap and sunglasses off and she scrambled to cover her hair. Harry knelt to help her up but she stood, knocked _his_ cap off and leaving the man to see his rather distinctive scar. That, coupled with the hair and the eyes of his sister, obviously gave them away to the imposing man and he took a step back, shocked.

"The Potters?!" He gasped quietly, but a man waiting to get to the counter heard and said it louder, until the whole store knew who they were.

Harry glared at the man, shocking him even more and helped Rose to stand, not bothering to cover their identity any more. Of course, they didn't know what the problem was and why they were shocking a room full of witches and wizards, but Harry shrugged.

"Yes, and you are?" The man narrowed his eyes for a moment despite the new ripple of mutterings at the confirmation.

"Severus Snape. I assumed you might already know, given who _you_ are and who your father was." William jerked back and took hold of Rosalind, protecting his sister whilst Harry stared up at the man.

"Of course I don't know you. If you'll excuse us, we've got something to do." Harry ushered his siblings out amid exclamations of "Welcome back!" "It's an honour!" and "Thank you so much!"

They stopped beside a small Alley and huddled, replacing their "disguises" and wondering where was safe.

"Oh I haven't a clue! You _know_ we can't go back to the Dursleys tonight, and that really isn't safe anyway, considering the 'freakishness' of what is to happen tonight!" Rosalind looked deeply concerned and looked first into William's eyes then to Harry.

"I _think_ we can book rooms at that pub, but is it really safe? The way Mum talked, magic is alive and apparently we're going to be powerful. Won't other people feel it?" William looked at Harry to see the boy deep in thought.

It was now four in the afternoon. They had to make a decision soon and Harry was worried they really did have no where else to go. The only places they consistently went to was Privet Drive, the park and the Zoo.

"The Zoo!" Harry's eyes lit up, looking at the other two excitedly. Both looked at him dubiously.

"The Zoo Harry? I get that we go there often and I suppose it has locks… but it'll be hard to stay there overnight. There are security guards and all that, and really it's no better than the Leaky Cauldron."

"No Rosie! It's perfect! The animals love us! If we get into the reptile pavilion and to the snakes, I can ask them to watch over us! They can attack intruders or something and it'll be warm in the back rooms. Plus, there hopefully aren't any magical people for miles!" Harry was beaming at them and by this time William was smiling softly and Rosalind was returning his grin.

"Brilliant! C'mon we've an appointment with a Boa!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The three nervous ten year olds had managed to get into the Zoo before it had closed and had hidden in the reptile pavilion with the help of a very large Boa and a highly bored security guard who had decided to do only a cursory check of the back room.

Harry had explained the situation to the snakes and each had agreed to help the siblings. After a year of caring for them, Harry was their favourite human, "Speaker" as they called him or not and Harry was more grateful than ever for his gift.

The three collected the many cloth bags used to capture and move snakes and had set up a soft area where they could sleep. It was about as lumpy as their beds at home.

The three sat together nervously, not speaking, as they each worried about what was to happen. Rosie couldn't help but feel extremely frightened. She was strong willed and a loud personality by nature, but she feared the unknown. She had always gone through everything with her siblings and this Enlightenment thing seemed to be an individual journey.

Will couldn't begin to imagine what was supposed to happen tonight. Although he was worried, he knew that they couldn't stop the magic that was coming and he had accepted it. Will was usually very calm and tonight was no exception. He looked up and found himself studying his brother Harry.

Harry looked stressed and was hugging Rosalind close. Will could tell that Harry was not worried for himself. Harry had always protected them and Will knew that seeing Rosie so scared probably frightened him. Will's thoughts eventually led him to the contents of the letter and then on to the Prophecy their mother had mentioned. Will sighed as he looked at Harry.

Will knew that Harry would be the Gifted. He had always been a little more independent of them, he had always been their leader. Will could not even contemplate being the leader of his two siblings. Harry was the strongest of them. He'd always taken punishments onto himself. And William promised himself he would always be there for his brother.

The hours to midnight dwindled and after what seemed like an age it was a minute until midnight. All three had struggled to stay awake and were now curled up around each other, Harry's head rested on Rosalind's stomach, Rosie's on Will's and William's head rested on Harry's chest. The snakes moved about the room, positioned to protect them and Harry's eyes started to droop.

"Love you." Harry murmured, saying the words he had only ever said to his siblings. Will and Rosie returned his words and each slowly started to fall asleep with a smile. As they all fell into a deep sleep, the Zoo's clock struck twelve and each body tensed.

XOXOXOXOX

A/N: Long chapter! I know I shouldn't have left it there but the next part would be way too long to add to this one!

Lily's letter was very long, but considering her haste in wanting to tell her children everything, I believe I can be forgiven. Also, I myself only took five minutes to write it, because the words just flowed! .

Before people say that this is just one of those super!Harry fics, let me say that there is more to their powers than meets the eye. They each have not been given power for the sake of it and the binding the Potters used on their children is not as simple as it seemed. As one of my reviewers said, if such a binding was available and was so useful, why was it forgotten?

I may update earlier if I have the right inspiration, but if not I will continue updating to Sunday-Monday. Toodles!


End file.
